


Zeke Yeager's Shrink Ray

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (but it's only briefly described), Also don't eat people, Digestion, Don't smoke kids, F/M, Fatal Vore, Horror, Macro/Micro, Reiner and Bertholdt make a quick appearance at the end, Sadism, Shrinking, Smoking is mentioned because it's in canon, Soft Vore, Vore, shrink ray, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Zeke tests out the Warriors' prototype shrink ray on you, a random Eldian citizen.  You're terrified.  After observing and talking with you for a while, Zeke swallows you whole.





	Zeke Yeager's Shrink Ray

You thought for sure you’d die when Zeke pulled the trigger.

But the thing he held wasn’t a gun.

The bolt from the device was so bright, it temporarily blinded you. As the purple lines it left in your vision gradually faded, you looked down with relief to find your body uninjured. Until you realized what had happened.

Zeke-now frighteningly, impossibly tall-peered down at you. 

He started to laugh.

“Aha! Hahahaha! It really works!”

You looked at his gigantic, chunky brown boots, terrified of ending up under them.

At your current size, Zeke appeared larger than the Beast Titan. You couldn’t possibly fight him. And the bearded blond Warrior had no reason to let you live.

You couldn’t stop shaking. But you tried talking to him anyway, desperate to avoid your fate.

“Z-Zeke...”

His cackling trailed off.

“What?”

“W-Would you consider...*not* killing me?”

He chuckled again, as if amused.

There were a few thunderous booms as Zeke Yeager got on his hands and knees.

You flinched.

Your heart was racing as if you’d jogged a mile.

_If I beg, that’ll just make it worse,_ you reasoned. So you didn't.

Zeke Yeager examined you from up close, hazel eyes dancing behind his trademark spectacles.

“Considering not killing you, huh? You’re funny.”

You stared, shivering in fear despite the warm weather.

_Even a single finger of his could crush me,_ you realized. Luckily, Zeke didn't touch you.

“You must be absolutely terrified,” the giant said. “Are you afraid I’ll eat you?”

“I’d...” you shuddered, staring into his huge eyes. “R-Really prefer you not do that.”

“Haha! ‘Really prefer!’ You’re so polite.”

Zeke thought for a second. “If I were to transform into the Beast Titan right now, you’d probably be too small to see.”

“Y-You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” you blurt out.

”I must admit that I am. This device worked just as expected. And your voice-it sounds exactly the same despite its origin-the larynx- becoming much smaller. Fascinating...”

He looked at the shiny shrink ray, musing more to himself than to you, “With this power, neither the Eldians nor the Marleyans will be able to stop me!”

You didn’t know what he was going on about. As your heart raced, all you thought about was survival.

_Zeke's...going to kill me, isn’t he?_

He placed an enormous, mattress-sized hand next to you.

“Come here,” Zeke commanded, gently but firmly.

Your knees trembled as you stepped into his palm.

“This is incredible,” Zeke marveled. To your relief, he still didn't poke or prod you.

“Zeke, what are Eldians?” you asked, hoping to get him talking and delay the inevitable.

Zeke explained the basic outline of the Marleyan and Eldian conflict. 

You started asking him about the Beast. But then you stopped, fearing the bearded blond would remember his Scream and try turning you into the world’s smallest Titan. But nothing of the sort happened.

He told you about himself, casually revealing several secrets about his royal heritage and his Scream. He told you about growing up in Marley and getting army training as a little kid.

You desperately attempted to relate what he told you to your own life, providing lots of descriptions of your family, your job, your friends, anything to humanize you in the Warrior’s eyes.

Zeke asked a few questions and seemed interested. “Believe it or not, I am an Eldian as well, and do not entirely agree with Marley’s position.”

You began to feel a connection with him. _Maybe...now that he understands we’re the same..._

“It’s a shame, but in order for this new plan to work, there is one more thing I must test,” Zeke said. “And after seeing the Titans do it, I must assuage my curiosity.”

_Wait...he can’t mean...!_

As your stomach dropped in horror, Zeke said softly, “I have to find out what we taste like.”

He wet his lips.

Then, to your spot on his palm, Zeke’s tongue darted out and licked you into his mouth.

Blond bristles brushed past you as his wet pink lips drew you in.

You tumbled back into hot darkness.

It took you a couple seconds to process the shock, and then, sitting on his heaving tongue, you screamed.

You shrieked wordlessly. You rolled into a terrified ball, protecting your neck, as if those earthquake drills you remembered from school might save you.

“Oh, that makes it _much_ easier,” Zeke’s voice echoed from all around, and after you were licked a few times and swished in saliva, he swallowed you.

Your shriek turned into panicked shouts of terror as powerful muscles squeezed you downwards. The pressure made fighting back almost impossible. After what felt like an eternity, you splashed into a putrid, acidic pool. A stomach...Zeke Yeager’s stomach.

You immediately began crying, pleading with Zeke to vomit you up. If you stayed here, you’d be digested to death! 

Or asphyxiated, whichever came first...

Sobbing, you punched the stomach walls. _I'll give him indigestion!_ you hoped. But it was no use. Your struggles got weaker and weaker, until you passed out from lack of oxygen and slipped beneath the acid pool.

The soft parts of you dissolved first. But you were so tiny that it didn’t take long before all your energy and nutrients, even your bones, were absorbed. The only part that wasn’t used was a tiny lock of hair, much too small to be noticed amid everything else. Your minuscule jacket, shirt and boots might have been noticed if someone sifted through Zeke’s waste, but no one did.

* * * * *

The next day, much of Paradis lay in ruins. Zeke sat in his tent. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at him with uncertain smiles, happy their side had won, but scared because the Warchief’s hands had never left the shrink ray. Even now, he was stroking the device as it lay on the table.

Zeke took a drag from his cigarette and blew it out the tent flap. “What a shame,” he said. “I really should have kept something from my first test subject.”


End file.
